The Map
by SiriusOrRemus
Summary: Teddy finds a new feature on the Marauder's Map that lets him talk to the Marauders and of course he's going to use it! Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! See, you guys didn't have to wait too long for another story! So you guys should thank me by reviewing! All reviews are welcome! Thanks! And I Apologize for any and all errors. **

**Summary:**** The Marauders made a new addition to the Marauder's Map. Future Marauder's would be able to communicate through the Map with them, but only if they are marauder enough to pass a test. So what happens when Teddy Lupin discovers the Map's full capabilities in his 7th year? **

**Disclaimer:**** My friend went to the Harry Potter Exhibition (which closes on my birthday) and bought me a pencil…so I own that…but not what the pencil is based off of…which is Harry Potter if you couldn't tell.**

-Chapter 1: The New Addition-

Teddy Lupin didn't know too much about his father, curse the man for distancing himself from other people besides the Marauders, but one thing he knew for sure was that he was the brains behind the Marauders Map, the same map that he held in his hands at this very moment. Teddy was using it to watch the younger years run around in circles, who knew what they were actually doing. Teddy sat alone in the Head Boy's room. Who is the Head Boy you ask? Well it is no other then Teddy Lupin of course. It was Teddy's final year at Hogwarts, and he wanted to go out with a bang, Head Boy or not. He wanted to prove that he WAS the son of Moony, a werewolf, a professor, a husband, father, friend, and a famous war hero. More importantly, he wanted to show that he was a Marauder just like his father. Not having any "big bang" ideas, and no one else in his room to talk to him, he stared at the map, and asked,

"Map, I wanna go out with a bang, but how?'

Teddy sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. The last thing he expected to see when he opened his eyes and looked at the map again was a small box in the corner with writing in it, saying, _Welcome To Marauder Chat, _but that is exactly what he saw.

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were all seated around the Map talking about its new addition. Sirius and James were complimenting Remus on not only his discovery of the spell, but the performance of the spell. Peter just sat and stared at the Map in awe. He was the only one to notice that the map started to write, seemingly by itself. He got his friends attention, and saw the words, _Welcome To Marauder Chat._ And under that it said, _SonOfAwerewolf questions what this is. _ James quickly picked his quill and began to write.

Teddy looked at the map for a moment wondering what to do. Then, under _Welcome To Marauder Chat,_ it said, _Directions: Step 1. Choose a name that is important to you. _Teddy decided his name something he was proud of. Next to Step 1, he wrote:_ SonOfAwerewolf. _ The Map then said,_ Step 2. This is a chat room where you can talk through time with past, present, and Marauders. Currently available are; moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. _Teddy didn't know what was going on, so he decided to just go with it.

_Welcome to Marauder Chat_

_SonOfAwerewolf questions what this is._

Teddy waited for a moment before more writing appeared on the Map, supposedly, the writing of a dead man.

_Prongs welcomes SonOfAwerewolf, and tells him that he has passed the Marauder's test, and that he is a true Marauder! CONGRATS!_

Teddy was completely confused on what Prongs meant, so he decided to ask.

_SonOfAwerewolf ponders on what test Prongs means._

The Marauders watched as SonOfAwerewolf's neat script appear on the magical paper. Then, Sirius said, to no one in particular,

"How'd this kid get the map, and how does he know how to use it, but NOT know but the test, and WHY is he calling himself SonOfAwerewolf?"

No one answered him, so Sirius asked the boy himself.

_Padfoot has questions for SonOfAwerewolf. Is he willing to answer truthfully?_

_SonOfAwerewolf figured this was coming, so he will answer questions truthfully, but without telling too much about the future._

Teddy didn't blame them for wanting to question him, but they had to know that he had questions for them to. This was his only chance to get to talk to his father, and he was going to take it. He prepared himself for questioning and he hoped the Marauders were doing the same.

_Wormtail wishes to ask the first question. How did SonOfAwerewolf acquire the Map?_

_SonOfAwerewolf got the map from his Godfather in his first year. _

The Marauder's figured that this was an acceptable answer, but it made more questions come to mind.

_Prongs would like to know how SonOfAwerewolf's Godfather came into possession of the Map._

_SonOfAwerwolf's Godfather came into possession of the Map in his 3__rd__ year when his friends took it from Filch's office and figured out how to work it. Later that year, he discovered that he was related to one of the Marauders._

The Marauders looked at each other in shock, so one of them were going to have kids…but why didn't he know what the test was?

_Padfoot wishes to know if SonOfAwerewolf's Godfather is a child of one of the Marauder's. _

Teddy sighed and decided that of course they would be curious about that. He decided to give them a full explanation.

_SonOfAwerewolf has decided to clear things up, but feels that it may be painful for the Marauders to hear this story. Do all the Marauders wish to hear the story?_

The Marauder's looked at each other.

"Do we want to hear a story? What are we children? Of course we want to hear a story! We do you even bother asking?" Sirius looked, and sounded very excited.

Remus, who had stayed quiet, finally decided to speak up.

"He is going to tell us about the future, our future…I think he is trying to tell us that something bad will happen to us and e wants to change it."

Peter looked scared at Remus' interpretation of SonOfAwerewolf's statement, because he didn't want anything bad to happen to his friends.

Teddy waited for a reply and in a few minutes he received one.

_Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs wish to hear the story. Wormtail has left because he is scarred of what the future holds._

_SonOfAwerewolf is glad Wormtail left, because he feels it would be better if he wasn't here._

Teddy really was glad that Wormtail wasn't there to read the story. Even thought he felt Wormtail was a horrible person, he felt bad for the boy, he was about to lose his friends for something he had yet to do.

The Marauders read that SonOfAwerewolf was glad that Peter left, but the only reason they could think that he would be glad of his departure was because something bad was going to happen to him. They had no idea how right they were.

-End Chapter-


	2. In the Wrong Hands

**Sorry for the delay, my sis was supposed to give me her computer so I was waiting for that before I started to type this chapter up, but she still hasn't so I had to do it on the family computer. You guys will get the next chapter when I get the laptop. Girl Scouts honor. Any ways, thanks to the 6 people who fav'd this story, the 6 people who put this on alert, and the 5 reviewers, ****penguincrazy****, ****thejooky13**** (who I haven't seen in a while), ****, ****JediGreenGirl****, and ****Pruedence E. Sol****. THANKS! So this goes to you all! I hope you enjoy this (short...sorry) chapter!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own this! I may have a wild imagination….but not an imagination that makes sense…lol…I just don't make sense at all. **

-Chapter 2: In the Wrong Hands- 

Teddy sighed and got ready to tell the story of Harry Potter, the Marauders, the Order of the Phoenix, Voldemort, Albus Dumbledore, and Severus Snape. Two ideas hit Teddy at the same time. He grabbed his quill and charmed it so that it would copy the conversation going on between him and the Marauders. He would get to know them better and send it to Harry. His second idea would be amazing if it could really happen. Again Teddy sighed and talked to the Map.

"Map, you did what I asked once…is it possible to send me back to 1997 so I can meet them in person? Maybe even take them through the story as it happens, I could save their lives, or at least let them see what they missed out…"

Teddy fell back onto his bed, but hap the feeling that he was going to be sick, so he left the room for a moment to go to the bathroom. When he left his private bathroom, he wasn't in the heads dormitory; he was leaving the room or requirement. He was very confused.

* * *

The Marauders, minus Peter, sat in their dorm waiting for SonOfAwerewolf (whose name they still couldn't tell if it was a good or bad thing) to start with the 'story.' It was taking him a very long time to start, and Sirius was starting to get impatient.

"Relax Pads, maybe he had to go to the loo." James laughed trying to relieve some of the tension in the room, but failing miserably. They say for a few moments before Remus said, "SonOfAwerewolf has joined you in front of the Room of Requirement.' What is that supposed to mean, 'he has joined you?' That doesn't make sense!"

James seemed to have an idea on what the Map meant, so he snatched it out of Remus' hands, causing Sirius and Remus to stare at him quizzically. James studied the Map (the only thing he will ever really study) before letting out a loud gasp.

"Guys! I know why he calls himself SonOfAwerewolf! Look!" He pushed the Map in front of Sirius and Remus, and pointed to a dot located in a hall way which they knew was leading to the RoR. The tiny dot was labeled; "Teddy R. Lupin" and they all looked at each other before grabbing the map and running to meet Mr. Teddy R. Lupin.

* * *

Teddy was standing in the middle of the corridor, trying to figure out what the hell just happened, when he heard movement down the hall, and his Head Boy instincts kicked in. He reached towards his pocket to get his wand, but when he grabbed his wand, it wasn't the only thing in his pocket. He took the item out of his pocket and instantly recognized it as The Marauder's Map. Teddy could've sworn he left it on his bed, how did it get in his pocket? Teddy quickly dismissed the thought and decided that he probably put it in his pocket and then he forgot that he did.

Now, Teddy could hear the voices coming closer to him. Seizing the opportunity, Teddy took his wand and tapped the blank parchment and said. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" and looked for the people heading towards him. He quickly spotted his name, and a few hallways over, he saw the name James Potter moving quickly in his direction.

"James?" Teddy thought, "He isn't in Hogwarts yet, I must've read wrong. Teddy looked at The Map, and then noticed two other dots following in his wake. Teddy couldn't believe what he was seeing. The Map had done what he asked for once again!

"This map could be very bad in the wrong hands," Teddy thought to himself. "But then again…it was made by the wrong hands."

-End Chapter-

**A/N: So this has turned into a time travel story! Anyway Reviews make me go faster!**


End file.
